If We Never Dropped Him
by Ceci1
Summary: Phil and Lil's POV's, as they ponder Phil's question that almost every viewer must had pondered at least once during "All Grown Up" series: "What would Dil be like in he hadn't been dropped on his head as a baby?"
1. Lil's POV

"If We Never Dropped Him"

By: Ceci1

Summary: Phil and Lil's P.O.V.s as they ponder Phil's question, the one that's probably run through every viewers head at least once during the "All Grown Up" season: "What would Dil be like if he hadn't been dropped on his head as a baby?

Here's Phil and Lil's thoughts after Tommy's film was shown and everyone found out that Phil and Lil dropped young Dillan Prescott Pickles on his newborn head as a baby. Without further ado, here's "If We Never Dropped Him."

LIL'S POV:

"_I wonder what Dil would be like if we hadn't dropped him on his head?"_

My brother's question echoes through my head tonight as Phil and me sit in our separate rooms. Apparently Mother was still a little disturbed after finding out about a certain incident with us and Dil. We were just babies at the time, so I don't see how it could be our fault entirely. Besides, it's not like we really knew what we were doing. I mean, how could anyone expect two 1 ½ year olds to baby-sit a newborn? It's insane, impossible; but one baby didn't think so. No, not our brave, strong, Rugrats leader, Tommy Pickles. For as long as I've known that bald-headed baby, he's always stood up for what he believed in, and inspired others to do the same.

When we had our first big adventure getting lost in the woods, and all of us had given up hope of ever finding our, "Mommies and Daddies," it was Tommy who led us out of the forest and reunited us with our families. He even taught his then greedy, drooling, selfish baby brother, Dil, to be a better person, err baby. And all in one night too! I wish Phil could learn to mature that fast, even just a little bit.

Well, all my reminiscing has a point: Tommy left us in charge of his baby brother, but at the time Phil and I despised Dil so much, that after we realized we were stuck in the woods for a good while, no where near the "hopsical," we just figured we'd let those crazy, circus monkeys takes him off our hands. Face it, even though we were older than Tommy, Phil and I didn't have the "'sponsitility" he did.

And thus, that is why and how my brother and I, Lillian Marie Deville, let baby Dillan Prescott Pickles be dropped on his soft, newborn head nine years ago. Now onto the question at hand: "What would Dil be like if we hadn't dropped him on his head as a baby? Would he still turn out the way he is today, like Mrs. Pickle's theory about Dil's behavior being genetic from Mr. Pickle's side of the family? Or would nine year old Dil Pickles have grown up to be...a normal kid?"

A/N: Hey what do you all think about my first Rugrats fanfic? I know it was very short, but just in case people don't like it, I won't feel bad about posting alot. Next chapter will be Phil's thoughts and discussion with his sister about what he thinks Dil would be like if he hadn't been dropped on his head. Please read and review, even if you don't like it! Ideas and suggestions you'd like to see in upcoming chapters would be greatly appreciated and welcomed too!


	2. Phil's Thoughts

**Chapter 2: Phil's Thoughts**

"Maybe he'd be just like Tommy!" I exclaimed to my twin sister, who had so kindly granted me entrance to her room while we were kind of grounded tonight. After getting over the embarrassment of being heard asking you-know-what on the theatre screen about a certain orange-haired Pickle, I began thinking seriously about my question. I tried to imagine Dil not walking backwards, not dressed in that crazy, mismatched outfit he wears everyday. (I support individuality, being a twin of course, but you should see the way he dresses! I mean, even I wouldn't wear some of the things he does, and I've been dubbed "the weird, gross one" before by Lil.) Anyway, I also tried imagining him following all of the rules of soccer and not obsessing over aliens. No weird conversations, no alien hunting, no unique inventions, no dressing differently, no sniffing smelly things, including my armpits. I just couldn't fathom all those qualities making up Dil.

"Yeah, maybe he'd bravely lead us all to safety alongside Tommy," Lil sighed in admiration and smiled, starry-eyed at the thought. A picture formed in her mind of Dil as a toddler, age 2, and the rest of them 3, 3 ½, and 4 and imagined him standing bravely next to Tommy, a look of courage and pride on his face, as they stood atop the slide platform at their old daycare/pre-school.

"Hey Lil, what do you think 'normal Dil' would dress like, and smell like, and look like, and oh! What would he act like?" Boy, I was pumped! It was almost as if talking about it would somehow magically bring this 'normal Dil' to life.

"Phillip!" Lil shouted, standing up from where she was sitting on her bed.

I realized I was getting kinda loud and overly-excited about my question. I panted and flopped down at the end of her bed and stared up at her glow-in-the-dark stars, as I muttered a "sorry."

Lil sat down again and placed her hand over mine, in a sisterly way. I smiled as memories of our baby-hood came back to me. "Geez, Phil. Well to answer your first question, I," she paused for a second before going over to her desk and retrieving a girlish-looking photo album that smelled of fruity body spray and had butterflies, flowers, and smiley faces on the cover. It read, "A GIRL'S BEST FRIENDS." Lil flipped open the first page, revealing yours truly's school photo. I actually wasn't making a funny face in that one, or doing something immature and gross, like picking my nose. Oh yeah, that's because that was the 10th time I had my school picture re-taken that year, and the limit for both the school and Mom and Dad. Mom said if I didn't take a decent picture that time, that she would make me pay for all the previous photos I had wasted her money on. Now I knew why Lil put that one in her album.

Anyway, getting back on topic, she continued flipping through pages until she came upon a picture of just Tommy and Dil. Tommy was grinning his trademark 'I'm-gonna-be-a-famous-director-someday-grin. It was fall and he had on a green and purple sweater, as a hand was on Dil's shoulder—genuine older brothers pose (not that I would know). Dil on the other hand, had on several tee-shirts, all different colors over a long-sleeved plaid button down, his curly orange hair untamed as usual, and he was snickering while giving an unsuspecting Tommy "bunny ears."

I remember her taking that photo this past fall, as she had asked them if she could take seasonal pictures of all her friends to fill her new photo album she had gotten for her birthday. Tommy, or rather, "T," as most of us called him, had happily agreed to, as he wanted someone to capture his youth on film, and in this case, a Kodak disposable camera would do just fine.

"An artist throughout his ages," he had said.

"Here, this might help us imagine a more normal Dil," she said, gently removing the picture from its protective covering.

"Hmm," we both said at the same time, as our imaginations took flight, creating pictures in our minds of what a normal Dil Pickles would be like, thinking back on all our adventures from our early childhood up until now.

A/N: How'd you like chapter 2, Should I continue or not? Thank you to all who reviewed and please review this chapter as well, even if you don't like it, comments and criticism are welcome!


	3. The Incident

**Chapter 3: The Incident **

The four friends including Dil sat around the playpen, looking at the mess of broken toys strewn across the floor. This was the first time Dil had destroyed all their toys, and neither baby understood why.

Just then a blonde pig-tailed girl skipped into the room, twirling around like a ballerina. "Yes, I know Cynthia, I am the bestest ballerina in the land!" she said in a fake dramatic voice.

"YUCKY!" Dil giggled and pointed at her.

A cross look fell over the little girl's face as she stalked up to the helpless baby that wriggled in his baby seat, and pointed a finger at him.

"Now you listen to me, drooly, you better start learnin' who's boss around here, otherwise there's gonna be sabeer consedences!" she growled.

The rosy-cheeked, toothless baby simply blew raspberries at her, getting spit on her pointed finger, face, and a bit on her outfit.

Angelica gasped in disgust. "Eww!" she cried, jumping back from him and tending to her wet finger and face. However, she was so preoccupied with herself, she didn't realize she tossed Cynthia away from her and right into Dil's powerful baby hands.

The baby clamped down on the doll's head and proceeded to soak its entire body with drool. He smiled contently.

Just then Tommy stood up and went over to his little brother. "Dil, I know Angelica's mean, but you'll only make her meaner if you drool over Cynthia," Tommy lectured to him.

"Hey, I heard that, baldy!" Angelica snapped at her cousin, glaring over at them. Then the last part sunk in. Her eyes widened and her face turned red as she got to her feet and clenched her fists. "WHY YOU LITTLE, GIVE ME BACK MY CYNTHIA, DIL!" she shrieked and charged towards him.

Tommy gasped and pulled Dil's baby seat out of the way, causing Angelica to crash into the playpen bars.

"Grr!" she growled and shook the wooden red bars.

"Uh oh Tommy, this isn't good!" Chuckie cried.

"Yeah, Angelica's in a really cranky mood today," Lil quivered in fear.

"Maybe it's 'cuz she needs a nap," Phil remarked, which only angered the three year old further.

"Phil!" Lil glared at her brother.

"What? Just saying," he grinned sheepishly.

Angelica flipped open the small, ineffective golden hook on the playpen gate, and grinned evilly at the quivering babies, huddled together on the opposite side of the playpen. She advanced slowly over to them, making them even more afraid. _"Hehe, you're about to get it, Drooly. Stupid little blob with the weird shaped head, I'd like to just..." _She stopped as she stepped on a strong, plastic squeaky hammer which was among one of the few toys Dil hadn't dismantled.

"Yes," she muttered maliciously. "Oh baby cousin Dil, wanna play with the nice hammer?" she growled and made a run at Dil with the hammer held up high.

The five babies gasped and Tommy spotted his deflated ball on the floor, still wet with drool, and threw it at her.

"Eww, get it off me!" she yelled.

"Hurry guys, run!" Tommy cried, grabbing Dil in his baby seat followed by the rest of the babies. He led them to the stairs to hide in his room. "Quick guys, to my room! Phil and Lil, you go first!"

The twins seized the opportunity to escape and scrambled up the stairs to Tommy's room, panting furiously.

"Chuckie, help me with Dil!" Tommy cried as he struggled to pull the seat upstairs.

Chuckie grunted as he tried to heave the seat upstairs, but it was too bulky and with Dil pulling his hair, well, it was quite impossible for the 2-year-old.

"Tommy, I can't do it, and Angelica's coming! HELP!" he cried.

Just then Spike came crashing through his doggie door at the front door near the stairs, after hearing Chuckie's cry for help just as Angelica crashed into Spike, squeaky hammer and all.

Spike barked and chased her away from the babies.

"Wow, that was easy," Chuckie retorted.

"Quick Chuckie, we still gotta get upstairs to my room. Angelica's gonna come back for Cynthia and Dil," he gulped at the thought of her hammering his little brother's head.

"But Tommy, I can't get this thing up the stairs! Why does Dil have to always be in this thing?" Chuckie sighed exasperated.

This gave Tommy an idea. "That's it, Chuckie; we'll just unclip Dil and carry him upstairs!" He pressed buckle clip on Dil's baby seat, freeing the baby from the restraints, and with the help of Chuckie, carried him up the stairs to his room, finally.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Phil asked, coming out of hiding under Tommy's bean bag chair.

"Yeah, we thought Angelica gotted you guys!" Lil explained frightened.

"No, Spike chased her off but she'll be back soon," Tommy said, dragging Dil into the room and closing the door.

"Hey you got Dil out of his seat!" Lil realized.

"Yeah, thanks to Chuckie, it was his idea," Tommy smiled at his best friend while Chuckie blushed and grinned toothily.

"Aww shucks, Tommy, it was nothing'," he giggled.

BANG! BANG!

The door vibrated as Angelica pounded her fists against it. "Open this door, Pickles, or you'll be one sorry baby!"

Tommy and the rest of the babies gasped.

"Phil, Lil, you guys take Dil, Chuckie, you help me move things against the door," Tommy instructed.

Dil was on his back, kicking his feet as happy as a clam, as Phil and Lil soon discovered why.

The twins bent over him and Phil's eyes went wide and he grabbed his nose. "OH GREAT! Not again! I'm not picking that up," he declared.

"Phillip! You can't expects me to do everything! Here, I'll take Dilly for now and then you hold him when I gets tired, Ok?"

Phil just sighed and agreed. "Okay Lillian."

"Tommy, what do we do with him?" Lil asked.

"Take Dil and go hide somewheres, uh, how about in my closet?" Tommy said, out of breath, as he and Chuckie were trying to push his small nightstand against the door.

Lil cringed at the drooly, smelly blob that lay before her, and reluctantly scooped him up as best she could in her small arms and she and her brother made for the closet. Once inside, Phil shut the door, and the three were alone in the dark.

Dil began to wriggle in her arms, so she shoved him at Phil. "Here, it's your turn to hold him, my arms is tired."

"Oomph!" Phil cried out as Dil latched himself onto Phil's overall straps and began chewing. "Eww, get it off me!" he tried to pull Dil off him and give him back to Lil again.

"Oh no you don't, Phillip we made a deal about taking Dil, now it's your turn!" she yelled.

"I don't cares about no deal, just get him off!" Phil continued pulling while Lil kept pushing the baby back at her brother, all the while Dil was still latched onto Phil's overalls, upside down.

They were so busy fighting; they didn't hear the door burst open to Tommy's room. Tommy and Chuckie were hidden under his bed, and Angelica crept up to the closet were Phil and Lil were and flung it open!

"BOO!" she yelled, revealing her toy hammer.

"AHH!" Phil, Lil, and Dil screamed, as the twins suddenly lost their grip on the baby and his head met the floor quite rapidly.

Everyone gasped, and the twins put their hands to their mouths, in shock.

Dil, realizing what had just happened to him, immediately let out a scream of pain and proceeded to wail.

Angelica gasped and dropped her hammer and bent down to Dil as Didi and Stu came running in the room.

"What's going on?" Stu cried out at the sight of Tommy's room.

"DIL!" Didi yelled as she ran over and scooped up her baby. "Oh, what happened?"

"It wasn't my fault, Aunt Didi! The babies was playin' a game and—

Stu cut her off. "Angelica, you should have come told us when the babies escaped from their playpen!" Stu scolded her.

Then he escorted them all back downstairs into the playpen while Didi got a cold cloth for Dil and called the doctor.


End file.
